Wrath of the Gods
by sesshouchan55
Summary: There's a calm after the rain but what if there's more to it?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Unbeta'ed. Typed and posted using phone so please bear with me. :'(

For the one who kept my sanity intact(or not :D ), CiellaAnderson this one is for you!

Enjoy guys! *runs*

* * *

The sound of the rain shut the whole city's noise, the road, the streets, everything. There was nothing but the calm continuous sound of the water pouring down to the ground. Slow and fast, low and loud. It was a quiet cold solemn night that no one dared to break. Not even the shameful acts of the majority of people in their night activities. There was nothing that echoed but the sound of the rain. An uncommon but not a rare night that even Asami Ryuichi chose to settled at his humble home. He was on his dark blue robe, sipping a fine brand of whisky warming his gelid core. The window that as big as his wall showed the zero visibility of his once breath taking scenery because of the down fall. Hence, Asami enjoyed it. The grayness of it was enough for him to be calm just like the darkness of his surrounding. There was a feeling of satisfaction whenever he felt there was no one who could see him in the total lightness of the situation. He felt invincible and yet powerful.

The man who has become a tycoon over the years just like a dragon that roared up in the sky despite of the protest of the little people underneath it. He was feared of what he could do or become if provoked but he was also admired not because of his wealth and power but because of his appearance. A dragon that was so beautiful, grace and so as deadly.

Lethal as what others say of him. But Asami paid them no mind. He won't stop conquering the land just because some people doesn't approve of him or his ways, he dominated them because he was Asami Ryuichi.

He was a dragon that overpowered even the sky. The vast empty sky that covered the humankind. The same sky that kept on weeping because Asami Ryuichi loved it.

He loved it when sky cry, because he knew it was weeping for him. Only for him.

The waves were angry, splashing and hitting anything that it could reach. The sea was not at rest, letting his huge waves show off the power of what they could do when they were free. The winds were furious shouting everywhere and the storm kept on getting stronger.  
The sky was gray and lonely. Sad for what the storm has done to the people who were living near the shore. The sky that was weeping through his little rain however, the sky could not stop the storm and the fast lightning, that mostly scared the little people who used to worship the Gods for good fortune.

Raijin was angry so he continued to wreck everything he felt destroying. He unleashed his temper to the place he knew the little God of Rain favored. The God of the Sea could do nothing but abide for he also felt that it must be done. Because both Gods knew that the little God of Rain must learn a lesson.

A lesson that he mustn't take an interest to anything that wasn't a God.

The little God of Rain was a sweet generous one that loved the people who sincerely prayed for him as he unselfishly watered the plants and crops of the his believers. He was enjoying it, loving every second of it just like the children who played under the light warm rain. The laughs of the little ones as they dance to their heart's content. He was satisfied until he felt a little hole inside him. The God of Rain felt incomplete. He doesn't knew why but he just did. He felt on thinking what was it until he forgot to answer the prayer of his people. Days and weeks had passed but there was still no rain on the little village near the shore. Weeks turned into a month and there was still no water coming from the sky. The God of Sun also noticed it but he paid no mind. He liked showing off his good color, his light, so he made his Sun brighter than anyone else.

The God of Sea got worried, his own water was getting warm because of the excess brightness of the Sun. He could not take it so he asked the little God of Rain, why? Yet he has no answer. He just showed his hole from his core. Concerned, the God of Sea made a suggestion, 'Why not look for your answer?'.

'How?' Asked by the God of Rain.

'Descend, take a form and look from the perception of the under.' Said the God of Sea.

'Is it allowed?'

'Yes, if it is necessary but no, if it is made personal.'

'Have you already done it?' Curious mind of the God of Rain.

'Yes.'

'Did you find it?'

'I never said I was looking for something.'

'Then what was it?'

But the God of Sea did not gave his answer. The little God of Rain has still more questions but the sadness he saw on the other God was enough for him to stop himself.

Not wasting anymore of the moment, the God of Rain descended and took a form. He did not know what to do so he let himself be transformed into a young one. Not so young yet not so old. He took the clothing just like the villagers has and started roaming. Curious minds started to noticed him but they still did not approached him. Scared of what he might have done, the little God of Rain ran to the shore to ask the Sea for answer but the God was not there. It was then he saw his own reflection. The God of Rain was a pale young man, with a near white long hair that enlightened his deep blue eyes. Blue eyes that reminded him of the rain he used to make, the once blue water that helped the people who believed in him and was still waiting for him to answer their prayers.

Standing up, he remembered the reason of his coming down.

'Who are you?'

Suddenly a deep voice from behind asked him. Not knowing what to answer, the God of Rain just turned and faced the one who asked him. It was a man from the village. So tall, dark and enticing. The aura around him reminded him a certain God who always had an authority around him. The man felt like a God than he was.

'Who are you?' He repeated.

When he repeated the question for the third time, he started to walk into him which made the God of Rain panicked. Another step from the man and the Rain suddenly ran off away from the man. The man may be curious to who he was, he did not indulged himself into running after him, after all, he has a new born baby to look-up to.

The God of Rain was far enough when he stopped his feet. He looked back and saw nothing. It was still the vast horizon of the sea and the deadly rays of the Sun…and the man who slowly walked back to his village. Curiosity got him to why he didn't give the answer he was asking earlier. Why? Why not? Because I am a God? And he is a mortal? Why? The hole inside him grew bigger and bigger and the desperation for a solution also went deeper. So, he took back the distance and started to walk back to the place where he encountered the man.

'THIS WILL BE YOUR LESSON, LITTLE RAIN!' Screamed by the angry Raijin giving his wrath to the village near the shore.

The God of Rain wept and wept but his little cry would do nothing because it was too late. His action was done and there's was nothing he can anymore to bring back the life of the one he took.

The waves also participated and the Sea started to consume the land until it was drowning down the village.

'STOP! PLEASE STOP!' He pleaded as the cry for help reached him. Prayers of the people he once adored which he could no longer answer for he was powerless to the strong Raijin.

'You brought this upon yourself God of Rain. You killed an innocent for your own self.'

'And you're killing everyone because of it!' He answered back to the God of Sea.

'It's the only way, child. You must learn your lesson.'

And the God of Sea flooded himself to the helpless people ending their misery lives.

No. No. No. No. No. NO!

With his last ounce of power, God of Rain took his mortal form and fell from the sky towards the drowning man he cared for. He came to his aid when the sea water swamped over the man that it started to drain his energy and air. The man may be tough but the pressure of the angry Gods were nowhere in comparison to anyone even to God of Rain and especially to a mortal. The man was getting deeper and deeper, hopelessly just drowning like everyone else barely conscious to what was happening around him. His toned and lean body was useless for he could not even use it to lift himself, not even fighting the current of the water that was pulling him down to the endless bottom of the swamp.  
Until the God of the Rain, fragile and small, took the heavy body out of the water and into the surface. Incapable of doing furthermore, the God of Rain just made themselves float together with the lifeless bodies of the villagers.

The water seemed endless yet the little God of Rain did whatever it took to save the man he cared for. He knew his power was draining and only one of them would survive the tragedy so, with everything he had, the God of Rain centered his energy, life and power, and grabbed the nearly unconscious man to his embrace and kissed him. The lips of the man was cold and trembling but the power that the Rain God bestowing upon him slowly melted it all away. The man's body started to get warm and strong as his arms started to grip the small waist of the mortal form of the God of Rain. The simple transfer of power in the form of kiss turned into a much deeper one as the man took over it. They were tasting each other as if it was their first kiss, memorizing each other's taste like it was the last thing they'll ever do, alive. The God of Rain knew his power had reached its last drop and he already transferred it all to the man for his survival. He was happy because he knew he had just given the man an immortal life, not because of the purpose of having one but to survive the great flood and yet sad, because it'll be his last form of existent. The God of Rain had see it coming ever since he took his mortal form and helped the man, he might lose his Godliness but in return, he had save the man who taught him the purpose of his life. Their encounter might be short but it was all worth it.

'Please don't forget me.' He said when the kiss broke.

'I won't.' The man answered furiously.

'Remember me as the God in the sky that stole everything from you, Ryuichi. Goodbye.' And the God of Rain slowly turned into water joining the angry waves of the sea water.

The storm and flood lasted for days washing everything the Gods had spotted. Getting everything back to their origin and yet, they couldn't take it all.

A man had survived. A man that was supposedly be dead but he was not. A man their little God had exchanged his position in heaven just to make sure he survived. A man they didn't know that was once the powerful dragon in the dark sky.


	2. Chapter 2

*Insert 'We Bare Bears' opening song*

*runs*

ENJOY!

Usual disclaimer and warnings. :D

* * *

Asami Ryuichi survived the every little game the Gods had been playing for a long time. They tried and tried but they all failed. He knew he was not a human when he first landed his feet to the hot sand of the village. He knew he was not supposed to be there but he couldn't remember to what he was or who he was supposed to be. He only knew his name - Ryuichi. Not knowing his purpose in life, Ryuichi continued living in the village co-existing with the other humans he found interesting. He didn't know but he was really different from the others. He could not pinpoint what it was but he just knew until he met a woman. A woman who taught him of what he was lacking.

'Emotions, Ryuichi. You have no emotions.' Said the woman. She was fine woman in the village, finest to compare to the other women. She had long straight black hair just like the color of her eyes, so round and so black. Ryuichi instantly felt something towards her and there was not a day that would pass that Ryuichi would not see her beautiful face. Her presence made him more human making the whole village accept him more than before they had first saw him.

Asami Ryuichi smiled as he remembered his moments with Alina. It has been thousands of years but the memory of her was still fresh like it was just yesterday. The way they had talk, the sories, the long walks, everything. Alina was his light back then. She was the reason why Ryuichi remained the human he never thought he would be until, he realized he can be more than what Alina has made him to be.

It was all because of the pair of blue eyes that looked back at him at the sea shore.

A young man standing just before the little waves of the sea could reach. A young man whose beauty had put Alina's into shame. His hair was shorter than the woman but it was enough for Ryuichi to be mesmerized by it. The pale skin that looked so tender and smooth, the body that was so small he thought might break if he would touch it.

Ryuichi asked him for the second time to who he was might be but it was the same as the other one. He did not answered. The young man had just stared at him not like the other people at the village who were too scared to even look him at the eye. But the young man just did. He looked at Ryuichi until he decided to ran away. It took the man a few moments before he could ask why he suddenly left him? Why the young man just ran off like he was scared of him? Did he do something wrong? He did not. As he convinced himself.

Ryuichi couldn't do anymore about it so, he turned his back and decided to go back where Alina was. It was a celebration after all. She gave birth to a healthy young boy and Ryuichi was expected to be there for the naming of the newest member of the village. He was full of excitement but not as he was into meeting with the young man again.

Ryuichi was very delighted to see the little man trying to get out of his arms, wailing and crying. The scene was anew for them after all, a rare event that the small crowd thought they will never see. The villagers saw Ryuichi as a man with power and leadership. A man that the could do everything yet he couldn't make a new born stop crying. It kept on crying, screaming as the little one felt foreign to the arms of Ryuichi. The man itself was overwhelmed with the life he held on his arms. Life, even so little, could make human emotions the older man could not or difficult to have.

'Ryuichi,' Called Alina, gripping the side arm of the man. 'Who's he?' Pointing to the person outside their humble hut. Ryuichi got alerted and gave back the baby to his mother, then slowly turned his head to where Alina was looking. At first, Ryuichi was having nasty thoughts to whom it was that bothered their private time but when he saw the beautiful blue eyes looking intensely back at him, the murderous thoughts vanished. It was replaced by amusement and adoration instead. The very same thing he felt when he first saw it. The very first one he ever experienced. A calm and light feeling he never knew existed deep inside him. They remained staring at each other until Alina called their attention.

'Ryuichi?'

'What are you?' Asked by the mesmerized man.

The God of Rain nearly backed out when he thought his identity was found out, however, he didn't. The adoration he saw in the eyes of the man was enough for the Little God to remain. To remain and find what he has been missing.

'I-' But he was cut-off by Alina.

'Come,' She approached and started to pull the Little God of Rain inside their humble home. The doubt and fear she had for her newborn vanished as she observed how taken Ryuichi was. She saw a chance and she grabbed it without second thought.

The small figure of the Little God slowly entered the home with full of curiosity on his face. He's experiencing his first times and it was not taking its slow. Alina was excited and all her attention turned to the Little God of Rain than to her newborn that was sleeping soundly on the blanket just nearby. She started preparing for his seat then came some food offering.

It turned to a little feast. A little one that the Little God of Rain did not ever expected. He was experiencing the things he only watched from the sky above, for the first time. He was delighted yet the hole inside him was not getting smaller.

'What's your name?' A sudden question by the man called Ryuichi as what Little God of Rain remembered.

The blue eyed young man just stared at him not knowing what to answer for they don't have names in the sky.

'Don't have one?' Amused Ryuichi asked again.

He nodded getting along with the man.

'Aki,' Ryuichi suddenly said. 'The name suits you. Would you like it?'

Little God of Rain was supposed to get angry. Gods cannot be named by mortals especially if they only just me, or rather not. Not at all. They don't have the rights but the God of Rain was happy. He was happy that someone gave him a name.

Aki. The Little God of Rain had a name. Finally.

'Aki...'

'From now on, your name is Aki.'

'Aki... Thank you.' He answered. The smile he had on his face made Ryuichi feel something he didn't know. Alina was busy attending her new born so there was no way he could ask her. Ryuichi felt he must do something for Aki to keep his smile for it was too precious to be replaced with something else.

Foreign feelings were hard to describe but Ryuichi knew that Aki was the one behind them.

Then afterwards, a decision was made.  
He will keep Aki close to him.

Days had gone and still the Little God of Rain remained on the mortal land. Not that he cannot go back but he felt that his mission was still to be accomplished. The emptiness on his chest was there but it was not as void as before. He felt that, slowly, it was becoming toleratable. The hole was being ignored whenever Ryuichi was beside him. There was a calm feeling that only the man could provide. A kind of contentment that he cannot get on the above sky.

Aki was just watching the waves when suddenly, the God of Sea spoke to him.

'You're overstaying.' He said.

'Am I?,' There was sadness on his tone that the God of Sea noticed.

'You've become attached,' Large waves started to reach Aki's feet. 'That is not allowed and you know that!'

'But why do I feel I belong here? Why do I feel contentment? Why?' Standing up he shouted at the vast sea. 'Why do I feel I belong to him?!'

But there was no answer. Just large waves that continued to reach Aki until it reached his body. Another one was about to land on his small body when large arms forcefully pulled him from his stand. Aki could not comprehend what had just happened and when he looked up, he saw a beautiful pair of golden eyes.

'Ryuichi.'

The man did not let go and just hugged Aki as if he will vanish.

'Don't go,' He said. The grip on his body was getting tighter. 'Don't leave me. Us.'

The sadness on his voice did not escaped Aki's ears. It was there and the more he stayed on his arms the more painful it get, emotionally. The thought of just leaving Ryuichi made the hole inside him wider. Wider and wider that Aki trembled.

He was afraid of leaving him.

Afraid of losing him.

Afraid of being alone again.

'I-won't,' Aki pushed himself closer until he surrendered his body to the man. 'I cannot.'

'Promise me. You'll never leave me.'

Aki looked at the golden eyes that mesmerized him too much that it gave him comfort.

'I promise.'

And the large waves of the vast sea retreated.


	3. Chapter 3

_'You're overstaying.'_ The God of the Sea said. He promised Ryuichi that he wouldn't leave him but it kept on repeating every single day whenever Aki caught a glimpse of the blue sea. He felt that he belonged to the village, to the people he used to serve, to the man who named him. In the back of his mind, he knew his responsibilities but he also knew that once he go back, he could no longer be in the arms of Ryuichi.

'Ryuichi,' He whispered mindlessly as he watched him plow a piece of land on their backyard. He was staying with him long enough that they're leaving together. No one minded though since they could see the changes on the man they treated as their leader. He became approachable, kinder and more human than he used to.

Aki watched him while enjoying the light breeze under the tree. He tried to help but then Ryuichi said, 'It's too hot. Your skin might be ruined by the sun.' True enough, it has been dry and hot ever since he went down. The Little God of Rain could summon the rain even on his human form but it confused him that there was nothing at all. He could feel his power but there was nothing even a single drop.

 _'What happened?'_ He looked up asking the Gods above, questioning why there was nothing.

 _'Because you're overstaying,'_

 _'Overstaying.'_

 _'Overstaying...but Ryuichi,'_

Aki could not think straight anymore. He don't want to leave yet his guts were telling him the responsibilities he left above. He knew the people were praying for rain, to wet the lands that has been dried up due to the tremendous heat from God of Sun, but just...how?

How to fill up the void inside him if he will be going up? How he will serve the people if he himself needed to be completed? Ryuichi could be the only one that could feel him complete, the one who filled up the hole inside his chest. Just how?

The Little of God of Rain was contented. He was happy. He was complete with the people on the land, with Alina, with Ryuichi.

But apparently, others were not.

'You're being lenient. He must be punished!'

'Can't we just stop? Aren't we all tried and tired already?'

'A GOD CANNOT BE WITH ANOTHER OTHER THAN GODS!'

That shut the God of the Sea. The other Gods were now furious that their Little God of Rain was no longer coming back. He chose to remain on the land of mortals which was never heard of. Now, they were making their move.

Aki tried and tried to summon the rain. The rain the villagers loved. The rain where the children danced. The rain that made the land and everyone healthy. But it did not came. There was nothing even a single drop. The heat of the sun kept on getting stronger and stronger. So strong that it made everything crisp.

The land became dry, plants and animals were dying. The people were getting hungry and sick. And the Little God that has been living with the mortals was useless.

He cannot give what people prayed for.

He cannot give what people needed the most.

A God who cannot answer anymore.

'Ryuichi!' Aki heard from a far. _Alina._

'RYUICHI!' Her screams were getting louder and louder. A panic.

A crowd was what Aki saw when he reached her hut. And there she was, crying on Ryuichi's chest.

'Alina?' Aki called getting her attention. Yet there was something, a reason, why he did but was confused to as to what.

'Aki!' A devastating call. Her voice was trembling and Aki could feel the pain that came with it.

Then she continued, 'He's gone! My baby's gone!'

Aki looked at Ryuichi and he saw an emotion he had never seen from him. A raw and another level of pain. He was experiencing the anguish of losing a child. Alina's child.

A child he treated as his own. A child Ryuichi truly cared for. A lost, nevertheless who it came from, was still a lost.

If he didn't came down, her baby would be still alive.

If he didn't choose Ryuichi, Alina would be still laughing with her babe. But the child died because he was there resulting a dry land. No water to supply the child. Drought everywhere.

If he didn't gave in to his emptiness, Ryuichi would not be showing sadness.

It was him. It was his fault. His existence on the mortal land became a sin. And the payment for that sin was the life of the innocent child.

They buried the little body on the middle of the forest to receive the peace he deserved.

Ryuichi was the one who did it. 'It was my duty to send him to his final destination.' He said. Alina was on his side weeping for the tragic lost.

 _'It hurts,'_ Aki whispered to himself as he watch them. _'It's my fault that Ryuichi...made that face.'_

 _'It's my...fault,'_ He clenched his chest and made a realization. The hole inside him reopened. A hole of nothing but...nothingness. A feeling of emptiness. And it was bigger than before.

Looking at the two person who made his stay memorable for the last time, Aki smiled, then he made a decision.

'Asami-sama,'

'Hmmmn?'

'The shipment for Azure has been finalized. It is expected to be at the port at 1 in the afternoon.' Kirishima continued eyeing his somewhat not focused boss.

'Will there be any appointments after that?' Asami asked.

'Yes, Asami-sama. There will one at Kizume Hospital and after that everything is clear.'

'Asami-sama?' The secretary asked for he was sensing that his boss was not with his usual self. 'Is there any problem?'

'Nothing. I just remembered something.'

'I suspect it is not something good?'

'Yes, it must be the rain.'

And the pour outside became louder.

 _'It is for the better, Ryuichi...'_ The Little God of Rain stood up, leaving the sleeping man. Exhausted from the sad event of the day, Ryuichi did not even stir when the younger man slipped out of their bed. With one last look, Aki said his goodbye.

Two days of torture, Ryuichi managed to smile a little even if he did not mean it for at last, their prayers finally reached the heavens and rain it started.

A warm comfort hugged the villagers as the lovely downpour came. The land, plants and animals that has been dying came back to life as they tasted the water that has been kept from them.

Ryuichi would love to join the celebration as his village rejoiced with grace but he could not. Aki was nowhere to be found. Two days of searching yet there was nothing.

Aki broke his promise.

Aki...left him.

And he took his heart.

 _'No! Stop it! Stop it! They won't survive! Stop it!'_ But his little voice was ignored. Power was sealed, locked up on a place where the gods used to punish sinner, the Little God of Rain remained helpless and useless.

 _'YOU BROKE A LAW GOD OF RAIN! WATCH YOUR PITIFUL HUMANS FOR IT IS YOUR PUNISHMENT! A LESSON MUST BE LEARNED!'_

Raijin descended and made the mild rain into a heavy storm.

The storm took everything, wreck everything and yet there was no regrets. No emotion for what he has done. Death came to the village near the shore yet he would not repent. He was proud of his action. The God of Thunder was proud of his accomplishment, of his successful plan.

He knew that the Little God of Rain could not let the man die. Raijin knew he could escape the chains that binded his powers. He knew he would save the man.

He knew that the Little God of Rain would sacrifice himself to save the man, who now despised him.

'Serves you right, fools. Giving up your position, powers for human emotion. Foolishness!'

Raijin knew everything. Raijin learned to know everything, because it was not just the law he was bending to punish The Little God of Rain, it was personal. A personal motif, a revenge, to punish the Little God that was once saved by a dragon.

A dragon in the sky. A mighty God that protected everyone under his large wings. A God that sacrificed himself for a mere human.

A mere human that drunk the blood of the mighty dragon and became the Little God of Rain.


	4. Chapter 4

Aki, The Little God of Rain, was once a human. A normal beautiful and kind human. A human that despite of being good and kind was killed by unruly people. Punished, as what they call to what they have done to the young man. Brutally hurt and just left to die under the blue sky. Bruises all over, black and blue, bones were cracked, flesh was torn.

Aki, who was then known as Akihito could no longer be identified. A beautiful human as him could no longer be called as such after looking at the result of their cruelty. Open wounds that bled the life out of him, no help came.

The dragon, the God of Rain, saw it all. One little human being, fragile and torn, yet even with the power bestowed upon him, he couldn't rescue him. Save him from his suffering. If there was only a way to save him immediately from the hands of those murderers, he would. But as the rules of the Gods, written by the name he didn't know, he could not. The dragon wanted to descend and help him but with his massive body, he would crush him instead. He wanted to blow a massive fire, to burn the humans as they play with Akihito's limping body, he couldn't, it would burn him also. The dragon don't want to see him to suffer further more. His fire would not die even if they descend to hell. And that was one thing he couldn't do to the precious little human. He died from torture and with his fire, it would lengthen the pain he was going through.

From that moment on, the dragon made a decision that he knew would anger the prideful Gods.

He saved the young man. He waited till the murderers had left and he waited until Akihito drew his last breathe. It was pure agony, watching the beautiful man slowly die.

When Akihito's heart stopped beating, the dragon made his way to the gates of hell, ceasing Akihito from entering.

Upon descending, Akihito was back to his beautiful self, no bruises, no dried tears, no torn flesh. A beautiful and precious one. Glowing, as if he was full of life. Truly not belong to the darkness that lingered on his surroundings.

 _'Thank you.'_ Akihito said on the massive creature as his boat reached the gate where he was waiting.

 _'It was you, right?'_ He asked. _'It was you who guided me as I fall here. Thank you.'_ He continued with a warm smile.

The dragon could not understand it. The little human was thanking him. For what? He couldn't save him. He belonged to the heaven as he was kind and good but he dragged him to hell. Was there something the human be thankful for? If there was something, he didn't know.

He dragged him to hell because it was more convenient for him. Hell was the dragon's playground but it was not as beautiful as the heaven above. Hell was for the tormented souls. And the dragon knew Akihito was not meant to be there but he thanked him instead.

 _'Thank you...'_

Not fully understanding why the was thankful for and before Akihito's boat passed the gate, the dragon snatched his soul and flew away.

Reaching the heaven, bright and light, the massive dragon made him drink his powerful blood, bringing him back to life. Giving back the life that was harshly taken from him. However the consequences was, it made Akihito forget what his life had been. The little human was resurrected without any sin of the mortals. Cleansed and new. Giving him another chance different to what his life before.

Seeing once again his beautiful eyes, the dragon gave him his final gift.

The God of Rain, the dragon, protector of the realm, gave his title to the young man.

The dragon believed that the person he save do not belonged to the land of mortals, thus, he made him one of the Gods.

Nonetheless in exchange for his actions, as well as for the punishment for bringing someone back from land of the dead, the other Gods were furious and brought down their judgment.

They forcefully wiped out the former God of the Rain's memories and turned the dragon into a human, changing his very proud name Ryujin into Ryuichi.

Raijin watched the two, the Little God of Rain do his responsibilities while he ridicule Ryuichi on his new form.

No memories, human and powerless.

Yet, he did not expect that the God of the Sea would guide the Little God of Rain to the land of mortals. It was beyond his calculations. Raijin could not stand those two as they had their reunion. Even though they have no recollection of their past lives, Raijin could not stand it. It irritated him, getting on his skin.

Why? Why Raijin hated them? Why of course, for it was him who convinced the other gods before to punish the dragon after all. He cannot stand the human emotion they had for each other that it kept on bringing them together.

'DISGUSTING EMOTIONS!'

Thus, Raijin planned to destroy it. Controlled the God of the Sea and made a pact with God of the Sun. The Sun that made his heat truly deadly and God of the Sea, despite of his objection towards its plan, made his waves larger than any trees killing everyone. With them, Raijin destroyed everything precious to the former dragon and to the former human.

And it was truly successful.

And since then, Raijin watched Ryuichi as he live his immortal life without the little human who took his everything especially his heart.

Asami Ryuichi lived a life without any purpose other than to aim high. He built his empire from scratch until he was back in control. He may not remember the years where he was a dragon but the time he had with the village was something important for him.

Important for it was the source of his hatred.

His memories of Aki were still fresh as if it was yesterday. The skin he loved to touch, his hair that he used to attend, his voice that was so sweet especially when he was calling his name. And his eyes that looked at him always telling him that he belonged only to him. Those were the memories he cannot let go. The one that he truly felt being alive.

Yet, despite of their mutual feelings, Aki left him. Left him without any goodbye, without explanation. Without saying it to his face. Nothing at all.

He betrayed the people who helped him, accepted him even if he was a foreign for them. He turned his back to them, leaving them when they needed him the most. When Akihito finally showed when he was about to die, Ryuichi knew that he was not normal. That he was a God that was sent from above, but he did nothing to save the drowning people, except, to save him alone.

Giving him another life which he didn't asked for, punishing him with the life he cannot kill. He survived the disaster that landed up them yet killing everyone he knew making him stand in the middle of a land full of dead bodies.

Ryuichi, for the first time in his life, cried in front of the natives he once called family.

The rain continued to pour. Sky's crying at the gloomy afternoon however, Asami Ryuichi went on to his last designation for the day ignoring how damp the atmosphere was.

'Asami-sama, we are here,' Kirishima greeted his boss as he opened the car door.

'This way please.'

The hospital may not as grand as his but it was a special place for him. It was just a coincidence before that he met someone that reminded him of what life supposed to be.

'Alenna-san's condition has improved since your last visit, Asami-sama,' Explained by the director who welcomed them as soon as they entered the hospital. 'The baby is getting stronger that we finally removed him from the ICU.'

'That's good then.' Asami passed the nursery where he used to watch the newborn.

'We transferred the baby to Alenna's room since he was strong enough to breathe on his own.' The director further explained.

They may not the same people he lived with but Alenna and her baby became somewhat special for him. Feeling that this time, he would do anything to protect them. Asami would not allow to repeat the same tragedy again. He would not allow the gods to play the game again.

It was time for them, the humans, to fight for their lives for they were no longer a piece of thing they could play. Their time has passed. The game play was not on their hands anymore.

'Asami-san!' Greeted by a lively woman who was then breastfeeding her babe. 'Thank you for coming, as always.'

'How are you, Alenna-san?' He asked.

'I'm great! Especially now that he's out of danger,' She looked at the sleeping child and smiled. 'I couldn't ask for more than to see him good and healthy, Asami-san.'

Alenna reached her free hand into Asami and said, 'Thank you, if it is not for you, I could've lost him. Thank you, Asami-san.'

Asami felt that the guilt he had been carrying ever since he buried Alina's child has been lifted. One of the heavy feelings he had been keeping has been removed and somewhat, Asami felt lighter. He felt that it was okay to keep on living. To keep on moving forward even though he was being dragged down by his past.

'It is my pleasure, Alenna-san. Thank you also for letting me witness something special,' Asami then smiled.

The visit became longer than expected but it was not something to be worried for. Asami's mood improved and that was his men hoped for. The dangerous aura he had been emitting vanished as soon as Asami had a talk with the woman.

 _'It's not yet too late, Asami-san. You're still young. You can still find someone who you can spend for a lifetime,'_ Alenna's words replayed on his mind as he took the path towards the exit. _'She or he is just somewhere out there, Asami-san. Maybe like you they are looking or waiting for you. Who knows, someday you'll meet them halfway. Don't lose hope, Asami-san. He's just out there...waiting.'_

Asami would love to believe it but it was impossible, especially now that Aki was just be a memory. A source of _hatred_ for him.

Someone who was dead for him.

Or was it? Was it truly hatred that he was feeling for Aki? Was it really? Hatred?

After the talk with Alenna, Asami was now not so sure anymore.

Hatred? Did he really loathe Aki for all those years? Or was it something else. Was is the opposite of it?

Asami and his men were nearing the exit when suddenly a commotion happened.

Someone bumped him as that person was running towards the exit.

'STOP HIM!' Shouted by a doctor behind.

Asami had a grip on the man's arm before he could pass the glass door but the man pulled himself and escape.

The young man has been wearing a straight jacket as Asami watched him trample on the stairs, resulting him to fall. Too bad the man has a long beautiful hair like someone he knew very well from the past. Someone he kept on thinking from the past.

'Capture him!' Said by one doctor, panic on his voice.

'I'm truly sorry Asami-sama. You have to witness that.' Apologized by another.

'What happened?' Asami asked feeling off all of a sudden.

'Stooop! NOOOO! STOP IT!' The patient fought and shouted as they tried to make him still.

'He is one of the patients on the ward for mentally ill. He used to behave well. We could have passed him since he was getting normal. He truly was. But all of a sudden he's telling stories and became aggressive. We tried to reason out since he was getting better. We had to put him on another room when he suddenly ran off. Saying hiss dragon will pick him up.'

A cold shiver came on his back making Asami stop on his track. _No._

 _'Don't lose hope, Asami-san. He's just out there...waiting.'_

'He's waiting for me, please! I beg you please! Let me go! He's waiting for...me. My dragon's waiting for me.' His voice was on agony. Body trembling, he cried and cried and cried. Calling for his dragon to pick him up.

A group of nurses assisted him back but as the young man made his way, he fall on the ground...just in front of Asami.

The young man was at mess. Long hair, straight jacket, bruises on his knee and feet, visible enough due to his fall earlier. Thin physique that could not pass being healthy. But...

 _'No. Impossible.'_ Asami could not believe it. _'This should not be happening...again.'_ Memories of before came rushing. Memories of the shore, the sea, and the bright smile he used to receive. Memories of Aki that he hated and at the same time, _missed_.

 _'IMPOSSIBLE. NO. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! HE'S GONE!'_

The young man looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at him. A pair of eyes that emotions could not be identified. A man who scream authority and power.

A man who was just like his dragon and his...man. The man who he has been waiting and looking for many many years. Years he could not count of. The man who saved him from hell. The man who took him into an embrace every night before they sleep. The one who protected him, cherished him even though being different.

The very same man who he took everything including...his heart.

'Ryui-chi?'

 **Ƭнɛ ɛи∂.**

* * *

AN: Thank you guys for keeping up with me till this last chapter. :) Though, I may or may not do an epilogue, torn between this being the last chapter or having an epilogue for once and for all. STILL TORN BETWEEN. Sorry. lllOrz


	5. EPILOGUE

AN: It's been raining here so hard for almost a week now and it hit me in the head that this fanfic really needed an epilogue for a proper closure. So here's it is! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Asami could've ignored it but with the rain pouring so hard outside, he woke up and noticed that it was rather chilly. Putting his robe on, he closed the windows that were opened, didn't know how, to stop the coldness of the heavy rain from coming in.

Apparently, not only the windows were open but also the doors. Giving a heavy sigh, he closed them all, except the one leading to his rooftop. Asami felt obliged to go up and see whatever it was that pushing him to do so.

It was two in the morning and he was feeling lazy, cold and tired but he took the path towards the said place.

At first he was reluctant to go for the final step but when he heard how hard the rain was, he continued.

There was a mixed feeling whenever he sees or heard the rain. It felt like he has the power, literally and figuratively, to do things - all the things he had set in mind. Yet, there was also the darkness and sadness that came with it. A longing he couldn't really tell what and why and it was what he hated the most. He didn't know if it was towards someone or something he used to be. The feeling of it was eating him. Making him at lost sometimes.

He always dreamt himself as a black dragon that was freely soaring in the vast blue sky and with the rain coming down, Asami enjoyed it, touching his skin just like how he was in his dream. The dragon loved to fly whenever there was a rain, better if it was harder.

However, being a dragon was not all of it. He dream of a person with a blue eyes, so clear and full of innocence. A person the dragon knew as Akihito. But there was no one that named the same even how hard he recall it. It confused him further if it was somehow related to a person he knew very well. He only knew Aki, with the same eyes and physique but he was no dragon. His memories in the village were never forgotten and Asami was so sure that there was also no dragon at that time.

Asami was frustrated to know his answers; to understand his dreams. Not wanting to remain in questions anymore, he used his power to release the person that brought his memories alive. Asami gave an order to make it possible for the mentally-ill person to be released into his care. The one who he bumped at the hospital and called his name.

Akihito was his name, as what Asami has been told. It was not familiar but there was a relation to Aki. His one and only Aki.

Therefore, Akihito was brought home.

Aside from him saying about his dragon waiting for him and the likes, Akihito was pretty normal. He could talk about normal stuff, could cook and do chores. Asami asked one day where he came from but he only learned that when Akihito came into his senses, he was already at the hospital. Everything like talking in a modern way, cooking, knowing things, being normal just came out in as natural and Akihito didn't know why. He just did. He doesn't have any recollection of how he knew things. He just knew it.

However, to Asami it looked like Akihito lived way before he knew himself as Ryuichi. His dreams being a dragon and Akihito's stories being saved by one was too accurate to be a coincidence. In Asami's theory, Akihito was reincarnated a multiple of times until the Gods decided it was enough. He lived and survived through centuries and among humans without knowing he was Akihito. That could explain why without memories of the modern world, he could survive and fit in.

Asami also found out Akihito did not have any memories living in the same village as he was. That's why he still couldn't figure it out if he was Aki or not. He knew his name but he doesn't know him. Although, his instincts and feelings told him so. Akihito was indeed Aki.

The one and only.

He couldn't prove it but Asami felt it.

Yet, despite of having Aki back into his arms, Asami didn't know how to approach the young blond. He knew he wanted him, he longed and craved for him but there's that. Aki left a hole in his heart and he couldn't just forget that. He couldn't forgive him for what he had done back in the village. Asami wanted to forgive him but he's afraid he would gonna lose something dear to him. He don't know what it was but he couldn't afford to just toss it away for Akihito.

Asami couldn't just let go of his past easily.

The rain came harder but it was not the reason why he stopped. He stopped walking towards the person he came to get at the rooftop to observe him. To study him and to sort his feelings.

Akihito was standing at the middle of it wearing his night dress, looking so far away, letting the heavy rain pour over him. He looked so lonely and lost. It was a pity because he was beautiful.

Beautifully drenched in sadness and sorrow.

The person he love and hate at the same time.

'Akihito,' Asami called yet the blond didn't turn his gaze. He was still lost. To make it less difficult, Asami walked into him letting himself wet just to get his attention.

'Akihito...let's go back. You'll get sick at this rate.'

'It's beautiful, isn't?'

'The rain?'

'Yes.'

'With this darkness, I wouldn't call it beautiful.'

'But it is. It's warm and comforting yet it was crying.'

'It was crying because there's nothing it could do but to cry,' Akihito continued.

At first Asami thought it was nonsense but as he went on, he slowly realized it. Akihito was talking about something.

'He was lonely. Caged and alone. So alone. He was lonely but he must fight it for the one he love. He saved him for him to survive. His love didn't deserve to die.'

'He was fighting for the life of the one he left. He disappeared into tiny pieces, became one with the nature but he willed himself to go back. Go back to him even if it hurts.'

'Why?' Asami asked, curious why Aki left him. Akihito was talking about Aki when he disappeared after saving him. 'Why he saved him but let everyone die?'

Akihito had gone quiet. But continued when he felt Asami's hand on his shoulder.

'Because he was weak and selfish. Weak because his power could only save one. Selfish because the power to save his love could also saved everyone...'

'Then why? Why save him instead then? He could've saved everyone and let his love be with him!' Asami was getting furious at finally knowing the truth.

'Because the Little God of Rain...cannot witness such tragedy again. He knew the Gods will not stop until they tortured him enough. The Gods knew his weaknesses, it was his love and the villagers, therefore, the power to save them all - he gave it to save his love and give him the life of the undying. Because he cannot see his love to die in vain. Because he cannot stand watching the people slowly die because of him again and again. Because the Little God of Rain was weak, selfish and afraid.'

Asami didn't noticed but Akihito was already crying. He was crying as he confessed Aki's feelings.

'The Little God of Rain did what he believed was right but he continued to cry.'

'Why?' He asked again.

'Because he knew Ryuichi wouldn't cry. He will never show his sorrow even the pain kill him everyday. The Rain cry because he left Ryuichi to shoulder it all alone...'

Akihito made his arms into Asami's body and pulled him into an embrace.

'Ryuichi, the Little God of Rain never stopped loving you... I never stopped loving you. Even if you stopped yearning for me, I will never stop crying for you. The Little God of Rain in me faded and will never return but whatever feelings he had, we have, will never leave.'

'Ryuichi... You were the dragon that saved me, waited for me so please... Let me say this,' Akihito reached for him and gave him a warm kiss on his lips.

'Please forgive me for being weak and selfish. Please let me come back into you once again...And,

Please let me love you again, Ryuichi.'

It felt hard and cold but Akihito never minded. He wanted it after all. He asked for it so he was not in the position to complain even if it was cold and hard.

Asami ripped his soaked clothes when he reach for him for another kiss. Before he could be successful, Asami pulled him closer and removed his night dress, ripping it to shame. He too did the same, he eagerly unclothed Asami revealing his body he loved to be embraced. Mouths were sealed with each other, silencing every worries they had for each other. Tongues danced to their contents, reunited once again.

'Ryuichi...' Akihito called, enjoying the hand that caressed his shivering body, melting away the coldness he was feeling. The rain poured over them but they ignored it. They were busy with one another as for finally, they met halfway.

Confusion was cleared, questions were answered, doubts vanished. And there's nothing anymore to do but to hold and feel the bodies they loved to be surrounded.

The rain was hard but Asami was harder, pounding on Akihito as if there was no tomorrow coming. Legs were spread and positioned into his liking. No preparation was made yet it was alright. Since it has been so long and Asami was a hungry beast, kept under for so many years, he couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to be buried deep into the person he has been hoping to be with again. A lot of men and women came in absence of Akihito but no came even close in replacing him.

Asami tried so hard but he always failed. Powerful but empty until Alenna's words made its way inside him. No matter how painful his life had became, it was only Akihito who could make it all worth living. He was the only one he was waiting to come.

And now that Akihito's back into his arms, he'll make it all possible that nothing would separate them again, be it the Gods or fate itself. He'll make it sure that nothing would take Akihito away from him, now and for the eternity to come.

'You'll never be allowed to leave me again, Akihito. I'll will never let you again.'

'No worries, I'm not planning to. I'm yours, Ryuichi. All of me - all yours, you and yours alone, my beautiful dragon.'

Climaxing together with the sound of rain, finally, they were both home.

* * *

AN: Kindly visit my tumblr : sesshouchan . tumblr . com for the fanart :)


End file.
